Cambio de sexo
by Dialirvi
Summary: .:OoT:. Un accidente mágico logrará que ambos sepan su sentimientos ocultos. Sólo la luna llena logrará remediar al hechizo.


**Este oneshot lo planeé al ver un flash XD espero les guste, no tiene sentido... pero espeor que no se pierdan con los diálogos, si no le entendieron, el dialogo es uno y uno, o sea, no van pegados XD**

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

El cielo estaba lleno de densas nubes, pronto llovería, soplaba una extraña brisa fresca, dando a entender que el verano se acababa.  
En el campo fuera del castillo, varios soldados trataban de detener a un chico de 17 años, que con astucia y habilidad dominaba su espada, y fácilmente les quitaba las armas a sus oponentes.

En el oscuro cielo se empezaron a formar truenos y relámpagos, el capitán de la cuadrilla de entrenamiento decidió poner fin a las prácticas.

-Muy bien, por hoy tenemos suficiente...- se dirige al chico- muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Link.

-De nada- guarda su espada en la funda- es un placer entrenar con ustedes...

-Al contrario!- exclama un guardia- nos enseñas mucho!

-Jeje -/-U.

-Bien, jóvenes, vamos a guardar todo, que parece que va a comenzar a llover...

Los jóvenes: si, capitán!

Se ve como los soldados frenéticamente van por todo el lugar guardando las armas y los demás artilugios, Link tranquilamente va a donde dejó su demás cosas y comienza a recogerlas, junto a la pared norte del castillo, donde grandes ventanales que eran de la biblioteca se dejaban ver abiertos, en especial uno, que tenía una persona que miraba sin mucho ánimo al exterior.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sin mucho humor para estar aguantando la clase, mientras su tutora buscaba un libro para continuar, ella se había acercado a la ventana para distraerse, algo, no sé, que le quitara ese humor de los mil demonios que había estado sintiendo.  
Se acercó al alféizar del gran ventanal, mirando al jardín, se veía como un grupo de soldados corrían escapando ya de las incesantes gotas que caían del cielo, pero había sólo una persona en el campo, recogiendo sus cosas pausadamente, como si nada le importara, ni la lluvia que ya empezaba a tomar fuerza, ni nada. Aguzó la vista, lo conocía...pero hacía mucho que no hablaba con él.

-_Link?-_se preguntó mientras descubría que, en efecto, era él.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sentía una mirada insistente, levantó la vista , para encontrarse que la misma figura que había visto lo observaba detenidamente. De seguro era la princesa, pues sólo ella se quedaba largas horas en la biblioteca, tomando clases y cosas como esas. Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras saludaba tímidamente con la mano.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-_es mi imaginación... o me sonrió y me está saludando?-_ estaba algo sorprendida.

Tímidamente levantó una mano y le devolvió el saludo con los dedos.

-Princesa! Cierre esa ventana que se va a mojar todo!- la regañó su tutora, Impa, mientras volvía con el libro.

-Si, perdón, Impa...- cierra la ventana dejando al chico confundido en el jardín.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-_Vaya! Eso sí que fue extraño..._

Terminó con lo que hacía y corrió hacia el palacio, para guarecerse del agua.

-_Hace mucho que no hablo con Zelda... ha tenido tantas clases... me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, no sé, la siento tan... sola..._

Encaminó hacia la biblioteca, le daría una sorpresa después de todo.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

-Bien... ahora si puede... por que sé que anda muy mal en lo que respecta a la magia...- Impa suspiró- veamos si puede encender esa vela con piroquinesis...- le señala una vela en la mesa.

-Trataré Impa... es que no sé que le pasa a mis poderes, andan sin control...

-Ha estado muy rara, Princesa, pero eso es normal- le sonríe- es parte de la adolescencia...

-¬/¬ vaya! Que gran explicación!

Trata de concentrarse en encender la vela... pero falla y logra encender el libro que traía Impa en sus manos.

-0-0 princesa!- apaga el libro frenéticamente- que le pasa!

-No se!- se toma la cabeza con ambas manos- soy un fraude!

-oh! vamos, no es para tanto- le pone una mano en el hombro- sabes...

toc toc...

-Perdón que interrumpa, su majestad, lady Impa... el rey desea hablar con usted- la sirvienta espera a que la sheikah vaya.

-Bueno, princesa, déjeme ir a ver que quiere su padre, encuentre un hechizo simple y lo practica para cuando yo vuelva, entendido?

-Tenlo por seguro, Impa- se despide la chica.

La sheikah sale acompañada de la sirvienta, dejando a Zelda sola en la biblioteca, mira el libro que su tutora dejó en la mesa y lo hojea sin interés.  
Se sentía tan sola, Impa trabajaba más como su maestra de magia, ya que hace tiempo dejó de ser su niñera, era la alcaldesa de Villa kakariko y la sabia de las sombras, ya no podía estar cuidando todo el día a una princesita. Ahora, quien había tomado el lugar de Impa, era Link, sólo que ya no se hablaban como antes, en parte por las clases y el entrenamiento de cada uno, la amistad se estaba enfriando, y cuando se veían era para reprocharse el uno al otro que por qué no pasaban más tiempo paseando o algo, en fin, nunca dejaban de discutir.  
Un hechizo del libro le llamó la atención, ya lo había visto antes.

-El conjuro del alter ego...- leyó con emoción, hacía años que había usado ese conjuro, pero en una situación totalmente distinta.-_ voy a probarlo, a ver si puedo convertirme de nuevo en Sheik- _se memorizó lo necesario para llevarlo a cabo- esto va a ser divertido! Le demostraré a Impa que si puedo controlar la magia!

Se paró en medio de la biblioteca, de espaldas a la puerta con el libro en una mano, se concentró y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Sigilosamente abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, listo para sorprender a Zelda, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, con un libro en las manos.  
Al estarse acercando, no pudo evitar notar la figura de la muchacha, ya no era la de hacía siete años, si era un poco más bajita que él... (¬¬ 5 cm.) más blanca... sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos tan extraños. Se puso detrás de ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Hola, Zel...

-CAMBIO!- el grito lo interrumpió, todo confundido, no sabía de lo que ella estaba hablando.

Una luz los envolvió a ambos, cegando al chico que estaba detrás. Cuando desapareció, donde antes había estado la princesa ahora había un chico con vendas, que lo primero que hizo fue verse las manos.

-_lo logre!-_ se toca el rostro totalmente diferente al de antes.- para que veas, Impa!- exclamó como si le hubiera ganado a alguien, y se llevó la mano a la garganta, su voz ya no era aguda, era más bien, de un chico...- _por que eso soy... jajaja!_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

El grito hizo que Sheik volteara hacia atrás, no sabía que hubiera una mujer en la habitación, pero cuando la vió, se quedó totalmente petrificado.  
Era un chica que tenía la cara más asustada que hubiera visto en su vida, con una túnica verde, el cabello rubio que asomaba por el gorro del mismo material que la túnica, y una gran cantidad de armas a la espalda, se tocaba la cara con desesperación, y al verse el cuerpo, lo único que hizo fue soltar otro grito.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Y al gritar se llevó la mano a la boca, como si hubiera pronunciado una blasfemia, pero estaba asustada por el tono de su voz, levantó la vista, lo que vió la dejó aún más asustada.

-Link?- dijo el sheikah más sorprendido que nada, en efecto era el chico... más bien chica...

-Sheik?- dijo con la voz temblorosa, de inmediato se enojó- QUE ME HICISTE!- se le lanza y lo comienza a sacudir- QUE ME HICISTE! ZELDA! RESPONDE! TE MATARÉ SI NO ME DEVUELVES A LA NORMALIDAD!

-Cálmate!- tata de quitarse al chico de encima, pero logra agarrarle la muñecas, deteniéndolo de su desesperado ataque- no ha pasado nada fuera de mi control n.nU o.O pero Link...¿por qué cambiaste?

-Te iba a hablar cuando dijiste "cambio"...

-Me tocaste?

-o/O cómo que si te toqué! Si no soy un pervertido!

-¬/¬ no así... quiero decir que si me tocaste al yo pronunciar el hechizo.

-creo que si... tu hombro, te iba a asustar...- solloza- TTOTT esto no se vale!

-Es un hechizo del alter ego, que cambia tu forma física en la apariencia de tu alter ego...

-¿Qué mi alter ego no era dark Link?

-no... es sólo la parte oscura que todos tenemos...- se le queda viendo, todavía lo tenía tomado de la muñecas- tu alter ego es mujer...

-Eso ya lo había notado... u/ú- se suelta del agarre del sheikah- devuélveme a la normalidad!

-Claro...- toma el libro y comienza a hojearlo donde se quedó- debo encontrar el contra-hechizo...

-No puedo quedarme así más tiempo! Que vergonzoso!- se cruza de brazos... pero no puede... (N/A: ..U XD)- u-ú cómo demonios le hacen las mujeres!

-Qué?- voltea a ver por lo que repela el chico- ..U por las diosas Link! déjate ahí!

-TT-TT el cuerpo de una mujer es raro...

-Dímelo a mí...- susurró y dio un suspiro.

-Qué?

-n.nU no nada...- se petrifica- ..U por nayru!

-Qué?

-El contra-hechizo no está!- hojea el libro desesperadamente.

-No!- le arrebata el libro y después lo avienta.

-Qué te pasa!

-Madito libro! ¬¬U

En eso, entra Impa que ya había terminado su audiencia con el rey, al llegar a la biblioteca se encuentra con Sheik y una jovencita algo conocida.

-Sheik?- dijo extrañada- que demonios pasó aquí? quién es esa?

-Esa? Esa?- dijo ofendido Link se acerca a Impa para verla a los ojos- me crees mujer?

-Link?...- se queda sorprendida- oh... XD JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Los dos: ..U

-Impa!- le reprocha Sheik- ayúdame! Hice un hechizo como me lo pediste pero no lo puedo revertir!

-Jaja- pone las manos en su cintura- es que no se puede...

-QUÉ? 0.o- grita Link como... (¬¬) una chica.

-No se acuerda princesa? El hechizo de metamorfosis, se quita con la luna llena...

-Ah!- se pega en la frente- tienes razón¿cuando es luna llena?

-ME VOY A QUEDAR ASÍ HASTA LA LUNA LLENA?

-Emm- ignora el grito de Link- mañana?

-u-u- suspira el chico (el chico físicamente, en este caso Sheik)- a esperar...- se sienta en la silla junto a la mesa.

-Por lo menos es el primer hechizo que te salió bien...- le felicita Impa- hacía mucho que no veía a Sheik n.n

-ni yo...jeje...

-¬¬X me están ignorando?- gritó exasperada la chica- no me quiero quedar como mujer!

-Link...- le responde tranquilamente Sheik- no podemos hacer nada...

-No me pienso quedar aquí!- sale furioso de la habitación.

-..U será mejor que vayas por él...- le recomienda la sheikah.

-u.u- suspira- es tan necio.

Sale de la habitación siguiendo al chico, que enojado y confundido se dirigía hacia fuera del castillo.  
Saliendo por la puerta principal, Link caminó con aire decidido, pero unos guardias le impidieron el paso.

-Quítense!- les gritó furioso.

-Miren... si es una damita...- dijo con picardía el primer guardia.

-Qué haces aquí tan solita?

-Porqué traes esa ropa? Acaso es de tu novio Link?

-Si, ha de ser una de las novias de Link jajajaja.

-Vamos a enseñarle algo...

-Déjenme! Libidinosos!- retrocede.

-Alto!- la voz de Sheik se hace presente- déjenla en paz!

-Tu quien eres? Cómo llegaste aquí?- le pregunta amenazador el guardia.

-Soy el sobrino de Lady Impa... dejen a mi amiga en paz...- se dirige a Link- ven- lo lleva de nuevo al palacio.

-Adiós novia de Link! XD- le grita uno de los guardias a lo lejos.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Arrastrado por el sheikah, Link estaba todo avergonzado¿Qué diría la princesa?

-_malditos guardias..._

-No vuelvas a salir... los soldados son muy pendencieros...- se detuvieron junto al cuarto de Zelda.

-Zel... yo...

-qué?

-Lo de las novias... u/u

-...- le da la espalda- ya lo sabía Link... cómo no ibas a tener tanta publicidad?... eres el héroe del tiempo...

-No... no es cierto...- le pone una mano en el hombro- siempre... todos los soldados me molestan... u.u- suspira- por eso mismo.

-Te molestan?- se voltea a verlo.

-Si... por que... emm...- se pone colorado (N/A: recordemos que siguen siendo del sexo opuesto ;D)- saben quién me gusta y todo eso...

-Así son los hombres! 9.9- suspira el sheikah- entremos a mi cuarto... asi estaremos los dos a salvo...

Entraron a la habitación, era muy lujosa, pero aparentaba algo de simplicidad, Sheik se sentó en su cama, mientras la chica se quedó parada ahí, en medio de la habitación.

-Dime...- cortó el silencio- ¿quién te gusta?

-0/0 eh... este...- mira al suelo- na-nadie...

-es bueno saber que alguien ocupa tu corazón... si, es bueno...- le sonríe pero las vendas no dejan ver su cara- _ahora si... ya no tengo esperanzas, primera vez que me habla en un mes... lo convierto en mujer y aparte me entero que... tiene...a otra..._

-Estás bien?- nota que la princesa esta un poco ida.

-n.nU bien... si..._ay... se siente raro..._

-Oye...- trata de cambiar el tema- cómo te acostumbraste a ese cuerpo?

-Bueno, siete años te dice algo?

-aah, si... lo olvidaba... ..U y cómo le hiciste para... tú sabes...

-0.0 pues... respeto a mi alter ego... casi nunca pasó eso que pensabas, sería yo una pervertida... y eso no soy...

-ah, ya veo...- se sienta en un sofá junto a la cama- esto es raro... me da vergüenza... sólo mírame, soy una mujer! Que dirían si el héroe del tiempo es una mujer!

-Vaya, que delicado! 9.9

-¬¬ tú no sabes que es lo que siento!

-oh! si claro que si!- le gritó enfadado- sé lo que es no poder usar tu cuerpo, sé lo que es el peligro de que te maten si bajas la guardia, sé lo difícil que es estar allá fuera, siete años! Link fueron siete años! Ahora tú por estar sólo un día así ya estás repelando!

-Ah! ¬¬ perdón su majestad!- hace un tono sarcástico- no sabía que la princesa todavía se acordara de eso, si había tenido la opción de olvidarlo... no hubiera sufrido!

-Pero si quise recordarlo! Ok?- le dice enfadado y ofendido- quise recordarte a ti!-se calla y se le queda viendo.

-tú... querías recordarme a mi?- le dice la chica sorprendida.

Sheik sólo se voltea, con la cara ardiendo de vergüenza, junta su manos en las rodillas.

-Siempre he estado sola...- la voz del sheikah hacía rara la conversación, era un chico hablando en femenino- ahora... estoy igual de sola...

-Pero aquí estoy contigo...

-Si, pero hay clases y entrenamientos... yo no tengo la misma libertad que tú, Link, yo no puedo salir de aquí...

Los grillos de la noche llenaron ese silencio, Link se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

-Creo que me voy a mi habitación...

-Espera- le cortó Sheik- ¿vas a dormir así?

-¿cómo así?

-Yo tengo una bata que te puedo prestar... eres casi igual a mí en complexión... así que...

-Ah, yo también te puedo prestar algo n.n no creo que una bata con el cuerpo de un chico sea algo cómodo... espérame aquí...- sale de la habitación.

Sheik se dirige al armario saca una de su propias batas, era lo menos que podía hacer por Link, que durmiera cómodo esa noche, ya mañana sería cuando regresarían a la normalidad.

Al poco rato Link regresó con una camisa y unos pantalones cortos.

-n.n aquí están...- se los da- espero te queden... ..U aunque creo que muy holgados...

-XD si, el gordo!

-¬/¬ jaja, que graciosa...

-si...- deja la ropa en la cama y le da la bata a Link- recuerda ser respetuoso con el cuerpo de tu alter ego ¬¬

-soy un alma de farore!- toma la bata y la observa- 0.o esto se ponen las mujeres para dormir!

-Y eso se ponen lo hombres para dormir!

Se ven por el comentario tan estúpido de parte de los dos, y sólo les queda reír.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

A la mañana siguiente... en el cuarto de nuestra susodicha jovencita...

-Por farore!- se baja la tela de la falda- maldita ropa extraña!

Se levanta, casi lo único cambiado en su cuerpo era la fisiología, su cara casi no había cambiado, lo que lo hizo sentir... ¿ que tal vez si parecía mujer? Tonterías... las facciones eran más delicadas, muchos más de lo que estaba acostumbrado...se parecía más a...Zelda...

-_tonterías!­_

Ya estaba alucinando... se vistió con su túnica verde, y dudó en ir a desayunar o ir con la princesa, después de todo, nadie sabía lo del cambio. Decidió ir con la princesa.

Llegó y tocó a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta entró (N/A: que poco educado ¬¬) y encontró al chico dormido con la misma ropa que le había prestado, si le quedaba holgada, ya que era más flaco que él... la cara sin vendas le llamó la atención... se inclinó junto a la cama para estar a la misma altura que el sheikah, observando la cara, era rara, casi no la recordaba, es más, era la primera vez que lo veía sin vendas.

Sintió que lo veían incesantemente, abrió los ojos rojos y observó unos ojos azules, muy cerca de su cara.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?- expresó sorprendido, alejándose rápidamente de la cara de la chica.

-0/0 perdón! Es que mi curiosidad me ganó... n.nU perdón...

Toc Toc

Abrió la puerta Impa con una bandeja de comida, extrañamente para dos personas.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí- dijo viendo a Link- asi que les traje el desayuno, y... traten de no salir mucho... sería una gran conmoción...

-Que horas son, Impa?- preguntó el chico bostezando.

-Las doce del día... ¬¬ son muy madrugadores.

-n.nU perdón... no quería dormir tanto...

-Con respecto a las clases- comentó mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa- como hoy es sábado, no creo que tengas ninguna...

-Habrá entrenamiento hoy, Impa?- le cuestionó la chica que se acercaba a la mesa.

-No lo sé...- se le queda viendo raro- ibas a los entrenamientos? O.o

-Yo?- dijo nerviosa- n.nUU claro que no...

-ah! Bueno...- concluyó la sheikah- entonces, les dejo comida, y no salgan mucho.- sale del cuarto.

-Link... porque le mentiste a Impa?- el chico de ojos rojos lo ve serio.

-es que...- reacciona- espera... ¿cómo sabías que iba a entrenar?

-o/o bueno... yo te veía algunas veces...-admitió avergonzado.

-eso explica muchas cosas...- dijo empezando a tomar la comida.

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

N/A: es un recuerdo de Link, asi que sólo él lo recuerda... XD u.uUU

Hacía un año... o más... no lo recodaba...

-que qué?- preguntó como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo parecido.

-que quiero entrenar con ustedes...- exclamó de nuevo.

-pues, si quieres...- habló de nuevo- no te voy a decir que no...

-Gracias!- sonrió- siempre he querido saber cómo entrenan los soldados...

-Aprenderás... aprenderás...- observó al capitán mientras llamaba a los demás- jóvenes! Tenemos a un invitado!

Link estaba feliz al saber que lo habían aceptado en el entrenamiento, pero su mente se fue a otra cosa, al ver que por los jardines del palacio de nuevo salía a pasear la princesa Zelda, sin tomar en cuenta nada.

-oye, amigo- le habló un soldado cabo- estás bien?

-Eh?- voltea a ver al soldado- eh, si!

-Te le quedas viendo mucho a la princesa XD- dijo el cabo divertido, que no tenía dos años más que el chico.

-no es cierto!

-Oh! no te ilusiones... aunque seas su protector y todo eso... nunca va a ser nada de ti... ni caso te va a hacer...

RrRrRrRrRrRrRr Fin del Flash Back RrRrRrRrRRrRrRrRr

_Ni caso te va a hacer..._ estas palabras resonaban en su mente desde hacía meses, meses que fue haciendo su relación más formal con ella, no le hablaba, no salía con ella a pasear, se portaba más como un guardia resignado a cumplirle, cosa que el no quería que ella pensara, porque la apreciaba demasiado..._tal vez demasiado..._

-Que piensas Link?- la voz calmada del chico le sacó de su pensamientos.

-oh, nada...- hasta se sorprendió por el agudo tono de su voz.

Terminaron de comer¿qué harían? Era hasta la noche cuando regresarían a la normalidad. Sheik se levantó y se dirigió hacia afuera del cuarto.

-A donde vas que no invitas?- le preguntó retándola.

-A la biblioteca...

-A qué? u.¬ no hay nada interesante ahí...

-Link, para ser mujer, te comportas como un verdadero tarado...

-Achis! Ahora qué hice?

-Lo que pasa, es que eres un ignorante...

-Oye! Porque la agresión! ¬¬

-No- reacciona- no me quiero portar mal contigo, después de lo que te hice... perdona.

-ah, no, no tienes porque disculparte... o.O espera! –se señala- esto! Debes disculparte por esto!

-ah!- cierra enojada la puerta, dejando a la chica confusa.

-Que dije?

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Las horas pasaban, un clima de hostilidad se estaba haciendo presente, la culpaba por ese cambio, pero extrañamente no podía enojarse con ella... y ella, se sentía tan culpable por él, sentada en la biblioteca sola, siempre se refugiaba ahí, como una asustadiza, debía actuar, decirle que si podía perdonarla, por actuar así... algo...

-Aburrida?- la voz aguda sonó por toda la biblioteca, sorprendiéndolo.

-Pensando...

-...-se sienta enfrente de él- yo... debo decirte algo...

-...o.o

-He estado así de apartado todo este tiempo...

-Tú, era yo la que se alejaba...

-Éramos los dos... entendido? He estado todo el día pensando, creo que este cambio me ha hecho recapacitar muchas cosas...-levanta la vista y se queda como tonto observándolo-_no Link... no te puede gustar... Zelda es la que te gusta... ! Qué! claro que no!_

-...- se incomoda por la mirada insistente- que? Tengo algo en la cara?

-no... tu cara está bien...

-o.o?

-u/ú _maldita sea _digo, que no... lo que quería decirte, es que me he alejado de ti este tiempo, por que... bueno, no pensé que esto funcionaría...

-Que no iba a funcionar?- estaba confundida.

-Esto!- hace una ademán con las manos- tú y yo, como amigos!

-0/0 qué?

-O sea!- se pone colorado- que tarde o temprano nos íbamos a cansar de nosotros, teníamos que estar con otra gente.

-por que?

-Por que somos diferentes...

-Link... pero somos amigos n.n eres mi salvador, te debo mucho...

Suspira- pero, oh, bueno, no tengo nada más que decir...

-Pero yo si, se le queda viendo a los azulinos ojos- cuando esto termine, quiero que pasemos un tiempo juntos, sin clases, sin entrenamientos, sin nada... entendido? Quiero recuperar lo que una vez fue amistad...

-...

-No quieres?

-No es eso...- la mira avergonzado- es que no se si pueda...

-o-o?

-te veo... y...- traga el nudo de la garganta- me siento raro... creo que... me voy a volver...

-qué?

Con un hilillo de voz- hom...

-Qué? – grita asustada- por qué?

-Sheik...- mira al piso todo rojo- creo que me gustas...

-0/0 que qué?

-lo siento...

-No... tu no puedes hacer eso...- le grita ruborizada- no puedes! A mi no me puede gustar una chica!- se tapa la boca, y mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Link, que lo mira apenado y sorprendido.

-tú...? o/o

-no... NO... no pensé que esto pasaría!

-Zel...

-Mis preferencias no pueden cambiar así de pronto!

-Zel!

-Qué quieres! ¬/¬X

-Ya te gustaba?

-0/0 QUÉ CLARO QUE NO! CÓMO ME PUEDES GUSTAR? AHORA MENOS! POR QUE YO SOY MUJER Y TU ERES MUJER! Y X0x demonios! Me he confundido!

-Yo...

-Aléjate de mi! Engendro!- sale airado el sheikah de la habitación, dejando a la supuesta chica sintiéndose mal consigo mismo, recargó la cabeza en la mesa, dándose pequeños golpes contra la madera.

-_eres un tonto! Un estúpido! Nunca! Nunca hubieras dicho nada! Ahora te toma por pervertido! No debes volver a expresar tus sentimientos así! Estúpidas emociones!_

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Agitado se dejó caer por el pasillo, recargando su espalda en la pared, sólo tapó su cara con las manos, no podía asimilar nada, era demasiado confuso.

-Que ocurrió?- la voz de su tutora la obligó a levantar la mirada- estas llorando?

-qué?- se limpia con fuerza la cara- no... sólo estaba aquí pensando.

-alégrate! n.n faltan pocos minutos para que salga la luna...

-Si... la luna- expresó ensimismado, pero se percató de una cosita que traía la sheikah entre las manos- ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah! Es un capullo que encontré en la cocina, iba a sacarlo... las sirvientas andaban gritando que era horrible y todo eso...

-Pero si es horrible...- dijo observándolo mejor.

-Las cosas que de veras importan son las de adentro, no importa mucho la apariencia física...- el animalillo se movió entre los dedos de la sabia- oh mejor lo llevo al jardín... con su permiso.

Impa se va, pero nuestro supuesto chico se queda pensando en esas palabras, entra a su habitación y se deja caer en la cama, voltea a su mesa y ve el libro de hechizos sobre ésta, se levanta y lo toma, hojeando en las páginas que ya había rebuscado por una solución, leyó de nuevo lo que estaba bajo el título de "Conjuro del alter ego"

_Este conjuro, sólo cambia a la forma física de su alter ego a quien lo usa... los pensamientos se quedan, a menos que use el conjuro de pérdida de conciencia aunado a este, las emociones presentadas son las mismas de la persona original, a menos que otra persona use este conjuro, entonces, las emociones dirigidas a ese ser cambian, pero son las mismas de la persona original, este conjuro se revierte a la luna llena, si no se usa con el conjuro de pérdida de conciencia. _

-Entonces...- se sorprende dejando caer el libro- _le gusto a Link?_

Miró a la ventana, el crepúsculo bañaba el cielo, faltaba poco...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Estaba enfrente de la habitación de la chica, no sabiendo si entrar, debía explicarle tantas cosas, esos sentimientos sin sentido que revoloteaban en su cabeza...  
con tímidos golpes le pegó a la puerta, un débil "pase" se hizo escuchar desde dentro, y pasó.

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

Pensó que era Impa, así que la dejó pasar, se encontraba sentado en la cama, frente a la ventana, viendo al suelo, con los codos sobre las rodillas.

Sintió que alguien se hincaba frente a ella (o él en este caso), levantó la vista, era Link.

-Link? que haces aquí? –sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a la cabeza.

-Vengo a...- no pudo continuar, no sabía que decir... puso sus manos sobre las rodillas del chico, sobre las manos de él- perdóname... he sido un tonto, nunca debí decir eso... es... mentira...

-...- ve los ojos de la supuesta chica, ve que miente, suspira, y mira por la ventana, ya no había sol- no debes disculparte... yo debo pedirte perdón por hacerte sentir ese bochorno...

-No... Yo he recapacitado muchas cosas... gracias...-se adelanta un poco sólo para poder abrazar al chico, pasando las manos por la espalda, y recargándose en su pecho.

-...- sólo corresponde al abrazo...

El pequeño haz de luz lunar llenó poco a poco la habitación, haciendo que los dos chicos ensimismados se bañara por la tenue luz, un sutil cambio que ninguno de los dos percibió...

-Link...- se sorprende al escuchar de nuevo su voz aguda, el muchacho levanta la mirada, pero luego se retira avergonzado, ya que estaba sobre el pecho de ella, quedándose a pocos centímetros uno del otro- soy normal- se observa las manos y se toca la cara.

-Soy otra vez yo!- exclama jubiloso al levantarse y checarse el cuerpo.

De repente recuerdan algo, y los dos se miran... algo estaba pendiente...

-Zelda... yo...

Se levanta de la cama y avanza hacia él.

-Todo lo que dije fue cierto... a mi no me puede gustar una chica...

-Pero fue un malentendido- se comenzaba a sentir nervioso por la cercanía de la joven- no quise decir eso... no malinterpretes las cosas...

-...no me gusta una chica... me gustas tú...- dijo al llegar hasta él y abrazarlo.

-Zelda...

-Debí ser más específica...- levanta la mirada.

-Lo mismo digo... sólo tú... aunque seas de distinta forma...

-Entonces...- se ruboriza- te gusto?

-Más de lo que se imagina...princesa...

EeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE

**X0x que es esto?**

**Bueno, sin comentarios, sólo dejen reviews! XD**


End file.
